Truly Heartless
by Orchamus
Summary: Thought to be missing for the past 5 years, Naruto appears out of nowhere constructing a strange seal array. What happens when something goes wrong, and he opens the locked keyhole to Darkness? KH/Bleach/Naruto crossover
1. Awaken the Darkness

**I've had this idea stuck in my head for days, ever since I read He said She said, and thought "Hey, I wanna write a kickass quick fic", so I decided what the hell, might as well write it out of me. Only problem is, now I like it…so confusing. *shrugs* Oh well, as they say, on with the show!!**

**Warning: I will use strong language and sex in this story. The strong language like the energy drink I'm usin to write this, and the sex like the relaxant tea I'm sippin to offset any energy crashes. Don't like it, don't read it. It has an M rating for a reason people, so deal.**

**P.S.-By the way, the genre of this fic really doesn't mean much, since I'll be writing to suit my whimsy. Enjoy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I finally own Naruto!! YAY!! Now I can change it so that the plot revolves around Naruto again!! *kishimoto speaking*Kawarimi!*Orcha*What!?! No!! Damn replacement jutsu!! Damn you Kishimoto!! Ooo, look!! Firewood!!**

**Oh and I don't own Bleach either, nor the small*cough cough*bullshit*cough* bit of KH2 that I'm using. Just a heads up^-^**

Human speaking – "Yo!"  
Demon speaking or jutsu– **"Foolish Mortal!!"  
**About the Darkness – "Tsk tsk"  
Human thinking – _"bout bloody time"  
_Demon thinking – _**"Yes, that's it"**_

It was simply absurd. All the power one could want in the world, enough power to make Kami do a double-take, and still, death awaited.

"_Well, at least teme finally got what was coming to him". _Naruto grimaced at this thought. Sure, Sasuke had had his death coming, no, quite frankly flying over the horizon towards him for years since he had abandoned all of them for that snake freak, but still, it left a vague felling of dissatisfaction in the back of his throat.

He sighed. Maybe he should have given some forethought to the situation before going beserk on his ass, but sometimes Kyuubi's influence really did become a little overwhelming, the psychotic vixen.

"If only if only, the woodpecker cried," he sighed to himself. He checked the current status of the seal array, nodding as his Kage Bunshin finished yet another of the interlocking designs. It had taken years since his abandonment of Konoha(for far better reasons than Sasuke though. After all, who was the one with the greater power?), but he had finally completed the theoretical formula that would fulfill his dream.

**To gain ABSOLUTE respect**_._

Or, failing that, the ability to do as he pleased, with little to no personal consequence.

He had once thought that becoming Hokage would gain him such respect, but alas, it was not be. He had realized soon after he finally became a chunin, well after the rest of the Rookie 9 too, no thanks to the interference from those fuckers on the council, that he would _never _become Hokage, hell, never even gain the respect a high chunin level deserves in Konoha. If not for the fact that Tsunade had pre-empted them after theSuna mission to rescue Gaara and raised him saying it was to appease the Kazekage, he might _never_ have made chunin, despite the fact that he more than deserved not only that, but according to Kakashi, who had said that he had surpassed him, the rank of elite jounin.

"_Of course_," he thought "_I probably could have just gone nuke-nin and had a talk with Gaara in Suna, I'm sure he would have let me join, and fuck any council members he tried to say otherwise."_ He grinned at the thought. Gaara had been well known for his iron fist that he held over the Suna council, to the point where a mere glance when they made a misstep made them jump back into place.

_Ah, good times, good times. _He smiled sadly at the thought, a tear streaking down his face. His friend had died the violent death all Jinchuuriki seemed destined to meet.

Realizing where this train of thought was headed, he quickly shook his head to clear such thoughts away. He smiled grimly. "_It's just like you once said Neji. Fate really cannot be changed. But, once again, I shall prove you wrong!! I shall defy Fate, defy Kami if necessary, to change this fate!!"_ he thought angrily.

"Boss, yo, Boss," yelled a clone. "The array is finished; all it needs is the activation sequence."

Naruto nodded. "Alright then," he looked around at the bodies of the members of Akatsuki, the bodies that he had transferred the Bijuu's power to. "Alright then, stick them in their respective containment circles, close them off and disperse yourselves a group every ten seconds. In the meantime," he pulled off his coat and shirt. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," he whispered, making a handseal. As the clone popped into view, Naruto unsealed his own sealing set. The ink pot and brush popped out of the sealed scroll, and he pulled a knife out of the folds of his coat. Slitting his wrist, he directed the stream of liquid to the inkpot, and applied some of Kyuubi's chakra when it was filled. He smiled joylessly. _"The first time I ever make an important blood seal, and it ends up using not only my blood, but the blood of my enemies and even their physical bodies."_ Naruto knew their spirits had long since departed, even that idiot Hidan's soul had long since left this plane for a higher one.

Sighing, he turned to the bunshin, and handed it the full pot and brush. "You know what to do," he told it," so let's get this done and over with. Who knows when those uncomprehending fools from Konoha might show up, or when the containers will fall apart?" He smiled at that last bit. Though it had never been tried, he figured that the members of Akatsuki, with the strength inherent in their bodies, would make excellent containers for the Bijuu that had been contained in that statue, but he had been one short till Sasuke had shown up, demanding a fight after since Naruto had been the one to slaughter Itachi. His followers from Team Hebi still lay in a pile over by the edge of the plateau they had come to for the seal array.

The seal array.

The results of years of conjecture and theory; Ever since the fight with Kakuzu where he had _supposedly_ died, he had realized it- in the case of humans, fear equals respect. If he wanted anything else, he would need that respect, and for that, he needed **more power!!** It was faintly amusing in a way. He, the kind hearted dobe, who had always preached to Sasuke that the path to power was not always the right path, was now on the same path himself.

"Guess that makes me a hypocrite, eh?" he asked of his bunshin. It just grinned back at him and continued sketching the seals onto his body in his blood. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Oi, guys!"

His clones that were closing of the main seal array around the bodies looked over. "yeah boss, what is it?"

"Take out Sasuke's eyes, he doesn't need them anymore, and that Sharingan he gained from that fight with Itachi is interesting." Indeed, that Sharingan was quite interesting, resembling an eight-pointed star with a pupil in the middle. He smiled when he thought about how Sasuke had gotten it. Just as Sasuke had thought he killed Itachi, Naruto showed up on the field, surprising him, since he, like everyone else, thought Naruto long dead from the battle with Kakuzu. He had thought it would be amusing to see Sasuke's reaction if he interfered in his battle, so right when he gained his eyes, he came in and snatched Itachi's body, and poured demonic chakra into his body to heal him. Gasping as he came back from the brink of death, Itachi's eyes were wide as they stared into Naruto's mirthless cerulean eyes. Raising a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, he left him there in the forest they had fled into, laughing quietly to himself at the memory of Sasuke's face as he jumped away from the stunned Uchiha traitor. Then the Coup De Dat, when Sasuke had shown up at the plateau expecting to fight Itachi again, only to find him dead, this time at Naruto's feet. Now those eyes he had been so desperately seeking would be an ace-in-the-hole for Naruto in his plan: to trick the Kyuubi no Kitsune and rip it's power from it.

"Alright, you know what to do," he said as he prepared himself, setting his face into a grimace. He saw a clone reaching for his face, and then the world went dark…

**(**_**Mindscape**_**)**

*Drip* *Drip*

Water dripped down from the ceiling into the ankle deep water, and the air held an eerie silence as Naruto appeared in his mindscape.

"Whoops, looks like I forgot to focus on the cage. Oh well, could use the exercise, even if it is only in my mind," he said chuckling. As he started down the hallway, he noticed a few changes since the last time he had been here, namely when Sasuke had been in here with him and seen Kyuubi for the first time. Back then, the blue pipes hadn't been nearly as bright or deep in color as they were now. He smirked at the signs of his improvement. It seems that Sasuke really had been right-Konoha didn't have the ability to give them the power they had required. He smiled sadly to himself as he continued down the cracked water-logged corridor, remembering his past naivete.

"**So, my vessel finally comes to speak with me again. What is it you are here for mortal?"**

"Oh, nothing much, just thought I'd cut a deal with you," he said cheerfully.

The kitsune glared at him through the bars of the cages, growling out, **"You, make a deal with me?! Foolish ningen, do you realize who you are talking to!! I am the Kyuubi no-"**

"Yeah yeah, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, greatest of all the bijuu, a being of great and inconceivable power. Blada blade, yada yada, don't need to hear the speech. I'm offering you your freedom in exchange for a portion of your power, that got your interest yet?"

Kyuubi roared. **"You think to succeed where I have failed!? YOU, a filthy human-"**"_s_H_u_T _u_P!!!" Naruto roared at him. Kyuubi blinked. It had been a while since something had surprised him. "As I was going to say before you rudely interrupted, since you _did_ start the Sharingan bloodline, it should be able to free you if used in combination with this blood seal sacrifice jutsu, appropriately named **Hatsu –Tsutsun Hoshi : Kaihou no Shibousha Toguchi**(Eight-Pointed Star : Release of Death's Door).

He breathed deeply, as if preparing himself. "If this works, I'll also take on a little bit of your personality, and vice-versa. The catch is you'll have to go back to your home dimension, but as long as I am alive, I will make sure that the kitsune name is _**never**_ dirtied again like it has been. People have mocked you and I for far too long, and now they will learn that if they try again, it **will** be a BIG mistake. I'm tired of the insults, tired of the looks, tired of the pity from so many of the few that actually care, for this is no way to live, and I **will** change it." He stared grimly at the kitsune. "I will take four tails of your power, and you will keep five of them, and be sent back to Makai to regain your lost power."

"**And the other Bijuu?" Kyuubi asked with a raised brow.**

"There are merely here to help control the influx of power, afterwards they shall be sent on to go where they please. So you see, it's a win-win situation for us all," he finished with a grin.

Kyuubi thought about it for a moment. On one hand, he would have to agree to a ningen's proposal, and possibly get swindled in the process, though knowing his containers hatred for such underhanded methods, it was highly unlikely. On the other hand, it would finally be free, and able to do as it pleased without being restricted by being locked within a puny human. Not a gamble, not at all._**"Not," **_he thought amusedly, "_**that he is going to be human for long anyway if I have anything to say about it, so that's just one more bonus for me."**_

"**Oi, ningen, no, Naruto Namikaze, I have my answer."**Naruto looked at Kyuubi expectantly. _**"Your proposal is acceptavle,"**_ he stated as he shifted into the form of a 6'3 tall male, wearing a black business suit and should length hair the color of blood. _**"However, I have a stipulation, I WILL not allow myself to be taken advantage of in such a way again as when I was summoned into this world, so I propose a more even split. We mix our energies together, so that it is not possible for it to ever happen again without both of us being summoned or neither at all."**_

Naruto raised a brow at this. "And the consequences of such a merge," he asked as though asking the price of a particular type of cake icing (random thought, threw it in lol. Hhhmm cake).

"**Your humanity,"** Kyuubi stated simply.** "You will in a sense be me, and yet not, kinda like a distorted reflection."**

Naruto thought about it for a bit. "Hell why not, doesn't really matter to me what I am, as long as I have the power to do as I please," he said with an eloquent shrug of his shoulders.

Kyuubi nodded. **"Good, then let us begin."** He grinned. **"To be fair, I have to warn you. I have no idea what the outcome of this ceremony might be."**

"NANI!?!?!"

_**(Real World)**_

"AAGGGHHHH," Naruto screamed as black lightning arced out of the sharingan eyes, making them explode in a mess a bloody pulp that sprayed out of his eye sockets, and arced all over his body, crackling and hissing as it traveled over his body. Naruto kept screaming in agony as the lightning raced over his body, searing off his skin and pouring into the open wounds it was causing on the muscles underneath.

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi and his chunin team raced towards the skyrocketing chakra signature that they had felt flaring after coming back from their escort mission in River country. There was a problem though: Kakashi knew that if the sheer aura of malice was anything to go by, they wouldn't be even close to the number of ninja's needed to be more than a bug in the road to it. However, there was a possibility that it could become a threat in the future, so they needed to check it out regardless. However, that didn't mean that he had put people in danger needlessly. He turned to his team.

"You three continue on to Konoha and alert Hokage-sama of this, I will keep going and scout it out." The three chunin made to argue, but he cut them off. "No buts you three; Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, you are NOT an assault team and you know it, and I'm telling you to GO!!" They stiffened, and with a quick "Hai" they were gone, speeding off towards Konoha. He sighed, looking towards the plateau from which that horrible energy seemed to be coming from. "I hope this doesn't get me killed," he muttered. "I hear Jiraiya-sama is releasing a new book soon," he said, breaking off in a perverted giggle.

(Back with Naruto)

"GAAAHHH," the blond nuke-nin screamed as the black lightning seemed to be searing his very _soul_ with its power. "DaaMMit KYuuBI!!! WhaT THe hEll!!!" he screeched at the demon.

"**Shut up brat! Do you know how hard it is to prepare a HUMAN body for ascendency into this kind of power? Especially when I'm still trapped within your damn flesh!!" **Kyuubi roared in his mind.

"Just hurry it up damn it," Naruto ordered through gritted teeth.

Unseen by Naruto, as his eyes were still gone, his skin had begun to replace itself, but with minute differences, such as a slightly darkened skin tone, seeming to glow with a faint black aura that absorbed the light around it, and a curious black heart tattoo with jagged red lines forming a rough X on it appeared on the skin over his heart, covering his left pectoral.

(Back with Kakashi)

As Kakashi reached the top of the plateau he noticed two things: first, it looked like a war had been raged up here; and second, there was something floating in the air a few hundred yards away that was the source of the terrible aura that he and his team had felt. But even as he noticed it, he felt it start to change. Its malevolence was disappearing, and being replaced by a cold, black emptiness that seemed as though it would eat away a person's very soul.

Suddenly, a voice echoed out along the plateau.

"This world has been connected, tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

Kakashi's eye narrowed in confusion. "What was that?"

"There is so much to learn. You understand so little."

"Hello? Who's there? What in the world are you talking about?"

Suddenly a set of dual voices screaming in sync could be heard coming from the direction of the floating object. Kakashi started running towards it, hoping to find out what was going on.

"A meaningless effort."

"I'll show you meaningless you son of a bitch, even if I don't understand what the fuck is going on, I'm not going to let some disembodied voice mouth off to me," Kakashi muttered as he sped up.

"One who knows nothing…can understand nothing"

"Oh fuck you," he said right back.

"**In the end, all hearts return to DARKNESS!!"**__ The voice called out as a wave of blackness tinged red poured from the location of the floating object, which Kakashi finally realized was a person right before the wave hit him, and he knew nothing.

**Well everyone let me know what you think. Took a few days to write, what with my nasty work schedule and stuff. Please R&R, and I'll try and get another chapter out soon since I like this, but no guarantees, k? Later ^-^**


	2. Deal with the Dark

**Yo, sup people? This here is the second chapter in "Truly Heartless", and yes, I know I took a bit to get it out, get over it. Not everyone can sit around all day reading and writing fanfic you know. Anyway, this chapter will probably only be around 2,000 words, and I apologize for that, but I'm trying to come up with a good weapon for Naruto. **

**Really, if you want another chapter sooner, I'd appreciate it if ya took a look at the poll in my profile and voted, just to give me a deciding factor in case I get stuck between two, and give me some suggestions as well in your reviews and pm's. I like a weapon, I might add it, but as it stands, I'll be waiting at least a month and then I'll put out the next chapter, so that way I have good idea as to what kind of weapon to use and how to make its battle scenes.**

**Anyway, now that that's out of the way, on with the show, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these anime/manga's, if I did then Naruto would kill Danzo and take two wives, Sora wouldn't act like an idiot when it comes to Kairi, and Ichigo would take the time to learn how to use a Cero. Oh, and for here on out, I do not own Tsukihime either.**

A voice called out, wispy and ethereal, feminine, and at the same time deep and echoing with untold power.

'_Can you hear me, Uzumaki Naruto?__'_

'What? W-Who are you?'

'_All in time, Uzumaki Naruto. First, you must awaken, and open your eyes__.'_

And so Uzumaki Naruto awoke, opened his eyes, and gazed upon Darkness.

"Well well, this was definitely unexpected, I can tell you that much," the voice mused. "Not only did the Darkness not take you, but apparently I get formed as a result. It appears your unique circumstances have once again come to your aid."

Naruto frowned, confused by the voices choice of words. "My unique circumstances? What the hell does that mean?"

The voice seemed to chuckle. "Child, you do remember that fact that you were the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Youko, also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, correct?"

He nodded. "Yeah of course I remember that, after all it was…," his eyes widened suddenly. He looked at his stomach, where for the past 2 years, due to various tweaking, the seal had been constantly visible. It was gone!! The bane of his existence, the thing that made him unable to fulfill his first dream, that had been part of him never experiencing a normal childhood!! Finally he was free! _"Well,"_ he snorted to himself, "_if I'M happy about, I can only imagine how happy the fox is."_

Frowning as the last bit of that thought struck him, he pondered its significance for the moment. Did something go wrong with the seal? It was highly possible, as always with experimental seals, that indeed something had and he was experiencing the aftereffects. He decided to ask the voice. After all, it had been pretty helpful so far and it wasn't like it mattered if it lied, since he probably wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway.

"Yo, creepy voice thingy, what happened anyway? One moment I was in extreme agony from the sealing process, next thing I know, bam!! Darkness. Am I dead?"

He didn't know how he knew, but he got the impression that if this voice had a physical presence, it would be rolling its eyes at him.

"It truly has been a long time since any called on me, and still that is one of the first they ask. You think they would realize that if they were dead, they'd be dead, no if ands or buts about it," the voice muttered. It then made that sound like someone clearing their throat. "Yes child, in a way, you have died." It cut him off before he could protest. "Now listen, there is a reason for the 'in a way' part. You see, what you really did was create an opening in your world for me, there, but at the same time, not. Before, your world, your universe had no place for me. But you created one. However, you lost your Heart in doing so, and thus are here. What happens next is up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, the only reason I can speak to you so easily is because you're here, within me, for I am just Darkness given a voice. Right now, your technically hovering between life and death. But I can offer you a third option: give yourself to me, and I will remake you, give you life, so to speak; life without a Heart, but life nonetheless. Once upon a time there were others like this, existing here and there, but that was then, and this is now. Will you give yourself to me, give me your Heart, become Nobody to become somebody again? The choice is yours, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto was stunned, and for good reason he thought. This was a HELL of a lot of information to take in all at once. _"Losing my heart? No, it placed emphasis on it, Heart…what does it mean?"_ "What do you mean give you my Heart? Like romantically, 'cause we need to see each other, you know, physically, and just so you know, I'm not into guys."

The voice didn't reply, but it seemed more like a stunned silence than an awkward one. Then, it's voice filled with laughter, it replied back, "You know, I think you're the first to react that way. You just can't do things the normal way, can you? Nonetheless, lay yours odd ideas to rest, cause what I am asking for you give is both far more and less important than the romanticized version of your heart. What I mean by Heart is that which makes you, you, in a sense. What I'm asking for is a part of you, a part that defines you, that you may start anew, as one of mine."

Naruto blanched a little at that. Give up a part that defined who he was? But he LIKED who he was…

Didn't he?

It dawned on him almost hesitantly, creeping up as he slowly realized what his last few years, no, his WHOLE LIFE had been made of. What it had made of him. He grimaced as he thought about how needy he had been after his graduation, almost asking for someone to kick his ass into the grass and laugh. He grinned a maniac grin as he stared into the Darkness.

"I accept," he roared.

"Very well!! But know this!! I will be sending you back to your world, but," it continued, cutting him off as he made to protest, "I will not be sending you to your own time. Instead, I will attempt to send you back to the time of the Third Shinobi War. There you may attain a reputation as my avatar. I ask only three things: One, never retreat from the field of battle. Fight unto your last breath, and when, if, you pass away, you shall be forever in MY embrace, at one with me and yet not. Secondly, If you come across others like yourself, those who have been cast out, that you give some of them the option to become like you, as I know you, and know your craving for company. I shall always be with you, but there is the possibility of others. And lastly, live without regret, do not forget your past, but do not lt it unduly influence your decisions."

His grin turned serious as he listened to the decree's of Darkness. He inclined his head. "I accept, and understand. Thank you for this chance," he whispered softly as the tendrils of Power began to wrap around his body.

As his vision faded out he heard the words echo faintly. "No, Nar-no, Kaien Shiba, as you will be called. For thanks to you, it seems I shall once again be allowed to experience the world. For though I may allow you to make others, there will always and forever only be one YOU."

The world faded to black.

'_Wake dear heart, wake,' whispered through his head as he stirred._

Kaien stirred sleepily, before he shot up, remembering all that had recently unfolded. _'Yes, dear Dark?'_

He could feel warmth spread through his connection to the Darkness. '_Remember dear one, I did say that you wouldn't be lonely, but,'_ there was a hesitation, '_I shall not be able to speak so clearly for a long time again, if ever. The energy it took to make you mine and send you back was great, so I fear that for a long while you will only hear me as a soft murmur in the confines of your soul. Unless, of course, you give another the gift of your existence. For now, dear heart, I leave you with these parting words and advice: take a look at yourself, and concentrate as hard as you can on what you believe to be the weapon that best suits you. It should materialize, to be yours till the end of days Also, I believe that that ritual you conducted had an interesting effect on your eyes. For now, farewell.'_

'_Farewell, dear Dark.' _He sighed to himself, knowing that it might suck, but hey, she was still present in him. For now, might as well follow her advice. He smirked, bemused with himself. Not too long ago, '_or was it?'_ he would have laughed at the thought of anyone of thing helping him. But it seemed that the Darkness had a special place in his heart.

He stopped that train of thought, realizing the absurdity and irony inherent in that statement. Darkness had a place in _everyone's_ heart.

He sighed and stood up, rubbing his eyes as he did so. _'Might as well open them up and get my first look of my world. I'll need to do some recon and figure out where and when I've been set.'_

He opened his eyes and gasped, for his world had changed.

**MUhahahaha!! Evil cliffy!! Like it, love it, or hate it? Review and let me know.**


End file.
